


Anachronism  (Or 2 things in the future that Hiro tries to explain to Kensei, plus one Omake!)

by phoenixjustice



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere during beginning of S2? O_o (Then after S2 during the Omake? O_o)</p><p>"I'd rather do some 'moving' things with *you*, carp, if it's all the same to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anachronism  (Or 2 things in the future that Hiro tries to explain to Kensei, plus one Omake!)

ONE-

Airplanes

Kensei scratches his head as he watches his carp stretch his arms out to his sides and makes a 'whooshing' sound.

"So this 'aeroplane' thing lets you…fly…in the air?" It all seemed rather over his head and the concept of a thing that you sat in that let you fly around in the air like a bird seemed a very foreign concept, indeed like a person who could travel through time once would have.

Hiro nods rapidly at him. Kensei scratches his head and starts to walk over to Hiro.

"That's like saying that a _person_ could start flying themselves."

Hiro lowers his arms and looks at the Sword Saint.

"Well, actually there _are_ some people who can! Like Flying Ma—"

Kensei quickly shuts him up with a kiss, making completely sure that Hiro would have no thoughts of his 'Flying Man' or anyone else; other than himself anyway.

\--------------

TWO-

Television

He tried to picture a box which ran moving pictures inside; some of which changed and all it did was make his head hurt.

"And there all kinds of things on the television set! Sports and…and…stuff on history, although you haven't experienced some of it yet, like the founding of America and…and…"

Hiro didn't seem to know what else to say, so Kensei did the best thing that anyone could possibly do in that sort of situation (especially one so bloody confusing); he grabs onto his cute carp's face and runs his thumbs over his face, loving the blush that worked its way into his cheeks, before leaning down and kissing him gently, lingering over the sweet taste of Hiro's lips.

"I'd rather do some 'moving' things with _you_ , carp, if it's all the same to you."

\---------------------------------

OMAKE!

THREE-

Fanfiction

Hiro's eyes bulge at his face and even Adam found himself staring at some of the things that some of these people were writing. Mostly girls, who called themselves 'fangirls', a new breed of girls which seemed rather scary to the former Sword Saint.

He looked over a few titles and felt his eyebrows raise, turning to look at his carp and smirking at the blush that overwhelms him.

"' Secretly Kensei tucked away mental photographs of each of Hiro's expressions and made sure to flawlessly memorize every detail. Hiro shot up a dazed look and Kensei smirked, noting it was one look that Hiro seemed to reserve only for him.' Really now, this 'Defending Otsu' is pretty good carp, I think I like this amenochikara girl…"

"And there are many others as well Kensei! On this website called 'livejournal' under the name 'swordmates'. Besides this amenochikara, there are others, who have written stories on it such as tju_tju_tju_tju, pillstaker, phoenixjustice, guanin, takezokensei, shakachan, typhon9, likeahobbit, rosiecotton95, phlogistics…the list just goes on and on of these girls who are totally obsessed with us and seeing us…together." He blushes.

Kensei seems to ponder this for a moment, then sets part of one of the 'Kiro' fics he was reading (Trouble in the message center, if he wasn't mistaken…) and pulls a startled Hiro over to him, ignoring the pages that fall out of the time-traveler's hands and proceeds to give him a _very_ thorough snogging.

At the same time, though in many different locations, fangirls suddenly rejoiced…though they weren't entirely sure why.

\-----------------------------

 


End file.
